One Day at a Time
by RegalGirl94
Summary: After a school dance gone wrong three couples find themselves in a life changing and difficult situation. Now they must deal with the consequences and responcibilities because of one person's school prank. Rated M to be safe. HarryOC DeanOC DracoOC AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, if any of my loyal readers of my other story, Filling in the Blanks, are reading this just know that I'm NOT DISCONTINUING THAT STORY. I'm not going to stop writing it either. I'm just writing and posting this one at the same time. Just when I need a break from FB, so don't panic. **

**This is very different from my other stories as it is M rated to be safe but its nothing too bad. Just cursing and some certain scenes but nothing graphic so don't be scared off. I'm not used to this kind of story but I hope I do well and that it isn't too different from my others.**

**And just because I have to... *rolls eyes* I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN JK'S HEAD. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND MY OWN PLOT. (there's your damn disclaimer because I'm not doing it for every chapter!)**

**Now on with my new story One Day at a Time!**

**Chapter One: The Morning After**

Harry Potter groaned, breaking the audible silence, as the sun glared through the unclosed windows and hit him right in the face. He reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes when he realized his glasses were still on. He never slept with his glasses on. He groaned again, feeling a massive headache coming on. It felt as if he had a hangover.

Harry slowly sat up in bed – or at least he _tried_ to. Something weighed his right arm down. He looked down to see that he had been cuddled up to a girl. She was facing away from him but he had his arm wrapped around her waist. One small fact, though, alarmed him greatly. She was completely nude. Harry looked at himself and discovered he was in the exact same state. Here he was, Savior of the Wizard World, naked in bed with a stranger and a headache.

Harry tried to think to the night before but all he remembered was the School dance. He had went to get drinks. The punch seemed the most popular choice, as everyone was drinking it – even teachers – so he got that. Once he drank it, it was so good he got more. And more. And more. Things started getting fuzzy when he got lost on the dance floor. That was the last thing he remembered.

Harry looked at the girl to try and see who she was. She was a beautiful girl, about his age, with shoulder length curly dark red hair and pale skin. He wondered if he had ever seen her before. He didn't recognize her. Surely, if she were a Gryffindor he would have crossed paths with her and some point in the past six years. Maybe she was a Ravenclaw.

She stirred. She brushed against him and gave a soft moan, making 'Little Harry' stand at attention. Harry quickly brought the blanket up to cover his waist while thinking of something to say to this girl. She'd probably freak out. He sat up and shuffled away to avoid provoking her more. The girls eyes opened to a gold and red room before Harry, seeing as she faced away from him. The girl looked down at herself sleepily and gasped in shock, sitting up as if she'd been electrocuted. She looked wildly around until her eyes fell on Harry. She fell back in surprised and gave a loud, shrill scream.

It was deadly silent in the Great Hall that morning. Yet it was chaos. The four House Tables had been replaced by many large round tables that were cluttered with eaten meals and spilled glasses. Students laid passed out on the floor or in chairs as well as teachers near the still remaining teachers' table.

Suddenly people started to shift and groan as they started to wake. Albus Dumbledore awoke from under his chair. He stood on shaky legs and grew appalled at the sight before him. The majority of the students were either naked or half-naked. He saw multiple identical silver plastic cups that were used to drink the popular punch. Dumbledore lifted a half full cup and waved his wand over it. It glowed yellow and faded into a greenish blue color. It had been drugged. With a particularly strong drug.

In the farthest corner under a table, Dean Tomas groaned as he woke. He looked around, trying to remember the night before. He was shirtless and his pants were around his ankles. He felt a weight on his and looked to see a girl in his year, a Ravenclaw. He thought her name was Sandy or something. He felt, rather than saw, that she was shirtless too. As well as skirt less, for it was discarded on the floor beside them. But she had panties on. She shifted on top of him and he realized that her hand was on his manhood. He groaned again – for a different reason – and started to shake the girl awake. She stirred sleepily and looked at him. He could tell that she didn't quite know what was going on yet, because she was being remarkably calm.

Dean helped her out from under the table. He quickly realized how nude they were and rushed to pick up his pants. He saw she was waking up more now and she gasped, "Wha- What the hell is going on?" She looked down at herself and gave a cry as she tried to cover herself up. Dean rushed to hand her her skirt. As she put it on he tried to find her shirt. Not seeing one, he grabbed his and cast it around her. She gave him a small smile as she buttoned it up.

Others were waking up and screamed at their states of undress. Dumbledore called out, "QUIET!" They all looked to him pleadingly, silent. "It seems as if the drinks have been drugged with something strong that heightened our sexuality. I assure you that whoever did this will not go unpunished. But we have other matters to attend to more immediately..."

He paused. Some girls started to cry. Even third years were there. Thankfully first and second years had not been allowed to attend. Dean looked at the girl he woke up with to see her silently crying. She seemed to be in pain. Concerned, Dean led her to sit in a chair, "What's the matter?"

She looked at him with a watery smile, "I... I was a virgin. It just... hurts a bit... still..." She whispered. Dean looked extremely guilty. The girl noticed and took his hand, "I'm Sophie. Sophie Callahan."

Dean offered a small smile and said, "I'm Dean Tomas."

Dumbledore resumed speaking as Dean wrapped an arm around Sophie who was shivering and sat down with her half on his lap, "All girls will go to the Hospital Wing to be tested by Madam Pomfrey. I will make another announcement in a couple minutes in case any students left during the night. Girls are welcome to bring the boys it appears they may have... been with last night. It would be wise to get these tests as soon as possible."

Dean looked to Sophie who stood on shaky legs. When her knees gave out Dean rushed to catch her. He helped her out of the Great Hall as others began to shuffle, putting on their clothes, grabbing their partners and making their way to the Hospital Wing.

Somewhere in an old classroom, Draco Malfoy lay on his back on top of his cloak. He immediately noticed he was nude with a girl on top of him. Her face was hidden by her dirty blonde hair but she seemed his age. She awoke with a moan and slowly sat up, straddling him. Then she noticed that he was still buried inside of her, half-hard.

She looked down at him with a lazy smile, "Hello, I'm Helena. Helena Burtz."

Draco smirked, "Draco Malfoy. I take it this isn't the first time you've woken up with a stranger."

She smirked back, "Far from it. Though I don't think I've ever woken up already engaged in the act." To make her point she grinded her hips into his, pulling him even deeper within her. Draco groaned deeply as he felt her tight, wet heat surrounding him. Out of instinct he thrust up into her in response. His tip hit her g-spot making her moan loudly. She suddenly grinned at him, "Well... we might as well finish up." And with that, she started to lift herself up and down on his erection with the speed of a bullet. He gripped her hips and thrust up into her. Her moans echoed through the classroom as the two continued where they had apparently left off.

Back in the bedroom the red haired girl was throwing anything she could get her hands on at Harry who had lifted the blanket to clock them all. She screamed at him despite his cries that he didn't know much more than she did at the moment. Just then an enhanced voice announced, **"Will all the young ladies who appeared to have been affected by the drugged punch report to the Hospital Wing immediately? That is all."**

At that they girl calmed instantly. Harry slowly lowered the blanket, cautious yet, "See? I really didn't do anything to you. I swear I'm just as confused as you right now."

The girl relaxed and realized she was still naked. She turned a bright shade of red as she grabbed the dress she had worn the night before and quickly put it on. Harry took the opportunity to ask her name. When he did she looked startled but answered shortly, "Katherine."

"I'm Harry." She gave him a look as if to say I know.Harry nodded and looked awkward, feeling a bit stupid, before following her example and pulling on the clothes he could find. Once dressed he asked, "Do you want me to come with you? I assume they're going to... do tests..."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather go alone. It's just awkward... But I promise that I'll tell you what the results are when I get back..."

Harry nodded quickly, in understanding.

"Oh... uh... yes... Draco... AHHH!" Helena screamed her released as Draco shot into her. She collapsed on his chest as they heard the announcement. For the first time Helena looked scared. Draco turned them on their sides and pulled out of her. She cringed at the loss of contact before standing. She started gathering her clothes and getting dressed, seeing that Draco was doing the same.

"Guess we need to make sure I didn't knock you up." Draco said shortly, and casually. Helena paused for a moment before nodding and walking out of the classroom with Draco behind her.

Dean stood with an arm around Sophie's shoulders as they waited. Nearly everyone in the school was there, getting tested, and it took time. Luckily they were not too far down the line. Madam Pomfrey bustled over, "Sophie dear, come. Your turn." Sophie followed as the older nurse motioned for another Healer – ten had come from St. Mungos to help with the situation – to get another student.

Dean followed closely behind making the older woman give them a curious look, "Are the two of you together?" Dean looked at Sophie who blushed before shaking his head, "No, mam. We just met... last night, I suppose." Poppy nodded sympathetic before helping Sophie lay on the cot.

"Pull up your shirt, dear." Sophie took the hem of Dean's shirt that came up to mid thigh and pulled it up to bellow her breasts. Dean blushed unnoticeable at the sight and averted his eyes to her face. She looked so scared, small, and lost. Dean reached over and took her hand in his. She looked at him, startled, as if she forgot that he was there – that she wasn't alone. She gave him a small thankful smile and squeezed his hand. Poppy grinned as she placed her wand on Sophie's stomach. The wand glowed yellow. Then her stomach glowed yellow and the light seemed to be sucked into the wand. The Healer then let the light pour our of her wand and into a container of a blue potion.

"Now the potion takes a little while but if it turns yellow, you are not pregnant. But if it turns green... I'm afraid you are, dear," Poppy explained with a grave face, "Now I must go tend to other patients. I want you to tell a Healer when the color turns and they'll handle everything however you want," Poppy gave her a brave smile of encouragement, "It'll be alright, dear." With that she bustled away to attend to other girls waiting for the same answer.

Dean took a seat on the side of the cot as Sophie started to cry. Dean put an arm around her, "Hey, shh... Don't cry please. I swear to you... that whatever you choose... I'm here for you every step of the way."

She looked up at him with wet eyes, "If I am... pregnant... I want to keep it. Would you be here then?"

"Yes," he answered without a moments hesitation, "I'll support you. I'm not ready for a child, and I won't pretend that I have a clue what I'm doing, but... I won't let you go it alone. We'll just make the best of it. We'll make it work."

Then Sophie burst into tears, grateful ones, and turned into Dean's side, burying her head into his chest. She sniffed and grabbed the container as the potion swirled and started to darken. Then it turned a bright green color. Sophie let out a strangled sigh, "I'm pregnant."

Draco's eyes moved back and forth like a tennis match as he watched Helena pace back and forth waiting to see what color their potion would turn. Draco didn't know what he would do if it was green. With Voldemort keeping close watch on his family this could put Helena, the possible baby and his mother in even more danger. Voldemort could kill them or worse... take the baby. He didn't want any of that.

"Would you sit down?" he snapped. Helena whipped her head to him, "No."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Just relax, will you?"

Helena stopped pacing and turned to him, "Excuse me for being a bit stressed. I just found out we were drugged and possibly pregnant. What if that potion turns green? What then?" She set her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly.

Draco stared at her for a second, "... I don't know. Honestly, this isn't exactly a usual occurrence for me either. There are some things about me that would make this very dangerous."

Helena tolled her eyes, "Like what, Voldemort? No more your family than mine."

Draco looked at her in shocked confusion, "What do you mean?"

Helena sighed, "My dad is an ex-Death Eater. He switched sides in the first war. Voldemort didn't take to lightly to that..."

"... so we're in the same boat..." Draco ran a hand over his face. He could not believe that this was happening.

"In more ways then one. I just have one question." When Draco looked at her expectantly she continued, "If I am... pregnant... Are you in this? Because if you're not, I need to know now instead of later."

Draco looked at her for several heartbeats before he sighed, "I'm in. It's not going to be easy but we'll take it one day at a time if it comes to it." Helena nodded and sat herself down on the cot. She looked at the potion and noticed that it had changed colors while they were talking without either of them realizing it. It was green.

Helena sighed, "Good."

Katherine Doyle sat on a cot nervously bouncing her knee up and down starring at the potion in her hands. She waited for the color to turn. She desperately wanted it to turn yellow. She didn't want a baby. She didn't want that for Harry either. He had so much to deal with. He literally had the fate of the world resting on his shoulders. He didn't need a baby with a stranger to add to it all.

Katherine eyes caught the tell-tale signs of the color changing. It began to swirl until it turned... green.

Harry walked into the Common Room to hear a shouting match going on. He walked in to see Hermione and Ron having a row.

"It wasn't my fault, Ronald. I was drugged just like you and everybody else. I don't even remember any of it!" Hermione was screaming, "And don't pretend you're much better! You slept with that Ravenclaw girl. At least I'm not pregnant."

"That doesn't make it better, Hermione. You slept with George! My own brother! Can you not see why that is a bit upsetting for me?" Ron shouted back.

"It wasn't. My. Fault." Hermione said slowly, fury dripping of every word. "You are being completely unreasonable and totally nonsupporting when I was terrified that I was pregnant with a baby that wasn't my boyfriend's. What would happen if it was yours? Would you freak out and leave me then too?"

Ron got red, "Of course not! But you aren't pregnant. And you weren't with me last night."

Hermione glared, "You weren't with me either. Stop treating me like I knowingly did any of this. And stop treating me like I'm the only one!"

Harry took this time to intervene, "Guys!" They snapped their heads to him, surprised. They hadn't even noticed him there this whole time. "Stop fighting. What happened last night... No one had any control over it. We were all drugged and did things we wouldn't normally do. You can't hold that against each other."

Just then the portrait door opened and in walked Katherine. So she was a Gryffindor. She looked around until she spotted him and came over to him. So she knew what her results were. Now he had to face the music.

Katherine walked over to Harry when she spotted him with his two best friends. Oh Merlin, she didn't know if she could do this. She couldn't do this to him. He had enough to deal with.

But it's his responsibility too. And he deserves to know that he has something more to fight for. If love truly is his key to defeat Voldemort then a child would be the best source of unconditional love. And he may be angry if she hid it from him.

But he's in love with that Ginny girl. Having a baby with someone else could ruin his chances at true love with her.

But it's not like she and him would get together just for the sake of the baby. She'd let him have his chance with Ginny and he'd let her have her chance with whom she so chooses. He deserves to know.

Her inner turmoil was interrupted by Ron clearing his throat. She blushed, "Sorry. I um..."

"Well...?" Harry asked bluntly, readying himself for the answer.

Katherine nodded but paused at Harry's scared look. Well she knew what she had to do...

"I'm... not pregnant."

**well...? How'd am I doing so far? Yeah, this is different from anything I've done before but I think I got it. Please let me know what you think and READ AND REVIEW!**

**Much love XOXO**

**Sneak Peak for chapter 2!**

"_I guess... your right. I don't like it, but your right. There's really nothing I could do about that. Can't be helped. Though I'd swear to make up for it after this all is over. And I'd make a better life for him or her. But I don't know if I'd be able to handle leaving behind... my child... not knowing if I'd make it or if they'd make it..." Harry paused painfully at the possibility, which just further justified Katherine's choice to keep her pregnancy from him. She wouldn't forever. When this was all over, she tell him and hope he doesn't hate her. But hopefully he'd understand. "It's a good thing I don't have to, right?" Harry finished off with a deep sigh and half-grin._

_Katherine hesitantly smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, good thing."_

_Helena looked away quickly, "Don't get all sappy on me now. It's not your style." she said with a glare, "It's my job to break down and be a cliche girl. Not yours." Tears welled up in her eyes. Draco would take offense to his words but he knew that like him, she wasn't one for wearing her heart on her sleeve. This was just her way of coping when things got too emotional. He could deal with that._

_Sophie stood to follow him but got slightly dizzy and stumbled. She fell into Dean and he rushed to catch her. His face was just a hair away from hers when she blushed deeply, "Sorry. Pregnancy doesn't quite agree with me."_


	2. Chapter 2: Apartments and Nightmares

Chapter 2: Apartments and Nightmares

Harry stumbled into the common room to see Katherine sitting there starring at the fire. Though he did not know her well, he thought me might try to get to know her. After all, they did sleep together.

He took at seat by her, "Hey." She looked at him startled before slowly returning her attention to the fire, "Hey."

"Couldn't sleep?"

She just nodded.

"Me either. Nightmares." She looked distracted when he said that. Like she didn't know what to say back. Whether to be curt or curious, short or understanding.

She decided to combine the two, "About?" But the one word tactic did not hide her compassion. She actually did care.

Harry debated whether or not to tell her the truth. It's not like everyone doesn't know about him and Voldemort so just saying so wouldn't be too far off. She just didn't need to know that it was the Dark Lord's way of getting into his head. "Voldemort."

Katherine nodded quietly, "Makes sense. Voldemort can be very nightmare educing. Worse than Freddie." Harry grinned a bit at her attempt for lighten the subject. He was surprised she knew of the muggle movie but these days everyone has muggle in them.

"Who do you think did it?" She asked him suddenly. Harry wasn't expecting that question and he really didn't know how to answer it. He kind of shrugged and shook his head. Katherine sighed, "Who would do that? They had to have known how it would affect everyone... I mean... A _teacher_ got a _fourth year_ pregnant.

There are thirteen pregnancies because of this..." Katherine sighed, "Four fourth years. Three Fifth years. Three 6th years and three 7th years. Hannah Flem, a fourth year, got pregnant by Nigel Burke, a seventh year. And he left her to deal with it all on her own..."

Harry was shocked to say the least. He didn't know what possessed some people to just abandoned their women in these situations. It was heartless, "That's horrible. I, for one, would have stood by you... you know... if you were pregnant..." Harry blushed at the still awkward notion of how it was possible that she could have been pregnant with his baby.

Katherine gave him a bitter, humorless smile, "You don't need that kind of pressure."

Harry's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Katherine turned her attention to the fire again, "I know what you have to go through, Harry. I don't know exactly but I know you have to deal with a lot. Voldemort. Your parents. Classes. The fate of the world is on your shoulders. I wouldn't need to add to that. If I were pregnant... I'd go it alone. You don't need to be held back by me. You have to worry about protecting the lives of so many other people. To add your own child to that all would be cruel."

Harry seemed angry for a moment, "I wouldn't abandon you. I'd stay by you no matter what else I have to deal with. And what about you? I couldn't leave you to deal with that by yourself."

"Well I wouldn't be alone. I'd have... friends. And you'd have to leave me eventually."

"What do you mean?" He instantly thought of searching for Horcruxes but he couldn't tell her about those. And she was right, he couldn't bring her with him, or their hypothetical child. He'd have to leave them behind to risk his life. He wouldn't be able to protect them. The only thing he could do was kill Voldemort as soon as possible.

"I mean, you'd have to leave and fight. If I were pregnant, I'd stay here. Even if I'd had the baby by the time that came around, I'd stay and protect it. You'd have to leave either way. And I'd have to stay behind. Along with our child. Hypothetically." This conversation felt more real than hypothetical but Harry didn't have to know how real it was.

"I guess... your right. I don't like it, but your right. There's really nothing I could do about that. Can't be helped. Though I'd swear to make up for it after this all is over. And I'd make a better life for him or her. But I don't know if I'd be able to handle leaving behind... my child... not knowing if I'd make it or if they'd make it..." Harry paused painfully at the possibility, which just further justified Katherine's choice to keep her pregnancy from him. She wouldn't forever. When this was all over, she tell him and hope he doesn't hate her. But hopefully he'd understand. "It's a good thing I don't have to, right?" Harry finished off with a deep sigh and half-grin.

Katherine hesitantly smiled back and nodded, "Yeah, good thing."

They both stayed up for another two hours... just talking. They talked about anything and everything. They started an easy friendship. They could trust each other. They obviously didn't tell each other everything – Katherine was even more determined to keep her pregnancy from him now – but they had time to get to that point.

Helena was sitting at a table playing a one sided game of chess in the Slytherin Common Room when Draco came sauntering down, "Heard from Pansy that you were still down here. Something wrong?"

Helena laughed bitterly, "_Everything's_ wrong. Voldemort is out there. He's got you in his grasp for you-know-what. He's out for my dad. And I'm _pregnant_. Who knows what could happen if he _found_ out! This could ruin everything!" She looked like she could cry. Damn hormones.

Draco sighed shortly taking a seat across from her and taking over the other side of the chess board. He made his move. She made hers. He sat there leaning on his elbows for a minute before he spoke quietly, "We'll be okay. I don't care what You-Know-Who does, I'll take care of you."

Helena looked away quickly, "Don't get all sappy on me now. It's not your style." she said with a glare, "It's my job to break down and be a cliche girl. Not yours." Tears welled up in her eyes. Draco would take offense to his words but he knew that like him, she wasn't one for wearing her heart on her sleeve. This was just her way of coping when things got too emotional. He could deal with that.

He was about to speak when she whispered, "Don't tell me it'll be okay when you can't promise that. Don't tell me it will be alright when you know it won't be. Don't lie to me."

The tears slowly fell from her eyes as Draco stood. He grabbed her arm. She looked up at him confused as he gently yanked her out of the chair. When she stood he took her hands and put them around his neck. When he was confident they would stay there he put his left arm around her back and bent to put his right arm under her knees, holding her up the bridal way. She looked so confused but the tears were slowing. Draco walked over to the emerald green sofa and sat down with Helena in his lap.

"You're right," he agreed quietly, "I can't promise that everything will be alright. Sometimes things happen that we have no control over, the present situation a prime example." Helena wasn't sure she liked where this was going but she couldn't bring herself to speak for fear her voice would crack from crying. He continued, "But I can promise that I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you and this baby. Our baby."

"Our baby," Helena mumbled. Draco assumed she was talking to herself. "It still seems so... unreal. That I'm pregnant. With Draco Malfoy's child. I'm having a baby with a stranger, no offense," he just shook his head to say 'none taken' and she continued, "It seems like this is just one big dream that I should wake up from. It's difficult to come to terms with the fact that this is all real."

Draco looked at her and Helena brought her eyes to meet his. He used his right hand to wipe away her fresh tears and leaned in to give her a slow, chaste kiss. It was just a brush of the lips. It held no beginning of a relationship. No empty promises or selfish intentions. Just comfort. They were going to be parents. They needed each other if they were going to be able to handle this all.

"This is real. But we'll just make the best of it and take everything thrown at us head on. I'll be there with you through everything."

More tears fell out of her eyes as she nodded. She buried her head in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her body tightly.

That next morning in the Ravenclaw tower the sound of painful retching sounded. Sophie pulled her head up from the toilet bowl and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper. She gave a shuddering sob as she heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

She heard her roommate – whom she wasn't particularly close to – asked in a concerned tone, "Sophie? Do you want me to get the father?"

Sophie mulled it over. Should she get Dean? She didn't want to bother him... But what was she to do? She gave a deep sigh, "No, don't bother him. He's not even in our House. I'll be fine, it's just normal morning sickness."

She heard a muffled 'okay' then the shuffling of feet away from the door. Sophie stood and cleaned her mouth before splashing her face with cold water. She took deep meditative breathes when she heard another knock on the door. She gave a frustrated pained groan, "Yes?"

"Sophie?" she heard the voice of Professor Flitwick, "Dumbledore would like to see you and the... um... others... in his office. He has important matters to discuss. But if your ill take your time."

Sophie shook her head opening the door and looking down at her Charms Professor and Head of House, "No... I'm fine. I can go. But I need to get Dean."

"Mr. Tomas?" he questioned. Sophie nodded her head. "No worries. Every Head of House has a list of names and all are being brought to his office as we speak."

So that's how Sophie found herself right outside Dumbledore's office. A group of kids had already formed there with the Transfiguration Professor talking to them. "... arrangements."

Sophie caught sight of Dean and walked over to him. Dean looked at her with a gentle smile, "I heard you were sick today. Are you feeling better?" Sophie gave him a timid smile and nodded.

A few minutes later the last of the group arrived and McGonnagal lead them into Dumbledore's office. The spacious room had a variety of chairs as everyone took their seats. Sophie looked more than intimidated so Dean quickly claimed a loveseat and pulled Sophie beside him. He cast his arm around her shoulder and she gave him a tired smile. He looked at her concerned, "Have you been sleeping alright? You look really tired."

Sophie shook her head, "Back pain. Couldn't sleep." Dean frowned and muttered for her to rest, he would tell her anything she missed. Sophie gratefully leaned into his shoulder and half-closed her eyes.

Dumbledore stood from his desk, petting his bird absentmindedly, "Welcome. I must admit that I'm greatly saddened by the situation you all have found yourselves in. I would not wish this for you."

Draco was extremely uncomfortable perched on the arm of the sofa Helena was seated in. She was absentmindedly rubbing her stomach, her other hand in Draco's resting on his thigh. They weren't a couple but they'd agreed to try and become comfortable with each other. So far, things had just fallen into place. But Helena couldn't help but just wait for the other shoe to drop.

Sophie had peacefully fallen asleep by the time Dumbledore continued, "However, we need to do the best we can with what we have. We've transformed an empty wing of the castle into a series of... apartments you could say. I will assign an apartment to you. Each will be password protected and stocked with a spontaneously refilling supply of all essentials you will need. Such as food – baby or otherwise – diapers, etc. etc.

Each apartment has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and living room. They are fully furnished but you can transfigure them to your liking and make any other changes to make your stay there more comfortable. Now if you follow me, I will lead you to them now."

The students began to stand. Dean gently nudged Sophie who stirred groggily, "What'd I miss?" Dean grinned, "We have apartments now," he ignored her confused look, "C'mon."

Sophie stood to follow him but got slightly dizzy and stumbled. She fell into Dean and he rushed to catch her. His face was just a hair away from hers when she blushed deeply, "Sorry. Pregnancy doesn't quite agree with me."

He gently smiled, returning her to her feet and wrapping his arm securely around her waist, "No problem. I'm sure it's all perfectly normal."

Ahead of them, Draco and Helena walked briskly side by side, hands brushing every now and again but neither made the move to take the others. Neither knew quite how to treat this kind of situation. They were just going to have to take it one day at a time.

**READ AND REVIEW!**

_Sneak Peak_

_When the elderly professor left Sophie sat herself down of the loveseat and lent her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. Dean took a seat beside her and put his hand on her back, rubbing, "Are you alright?"_

_Sophie shook her head and slowly lifted it to look at him. He could see the unshead tears well in her eyes. "What are we gonna do?" she whispered, choking._

_...the point is... I can't have anyone blowing my secret. Can I trust you not to say anything?" Katherine gave them a pleading look that made Sophie want to cry. Although, nearly everything made her want to cry these days._


	3. Chapter 3: Arrangments of Secrets

Chapter 3

Dumbledore had now assigned apartments to all but three couples. He had just finished showing one when he turned to Draco and Helena, "Follow me." He lead them through a green door marked Helena and Draco, into an apartment. They immediately entered the small living room with a dark green couch, a black leather chair and granite coffee table. Beside this setting was a simple wooden table with six wooden chairs surrounding it. Ahead of the table was the entrance to a small kitchenette stocked with food. The back wall of the living room had three doors right beside the other. When Helena opened the one closest to the kitchen she saw a huge spacious bathroom that looked like a Prefects Bathroom – swimming pool and all.

Draco peered in over her shoulder before concluding that all the rooms must be larger on the inside than they are on the outside. His theory was proven true when he moved on to the next door and opened it to see a large yet empty room with a spacious walk-in closet and quaint personal bathroom. He opened the last door to see an twin of the second. Dumbledore cut in then, "The rooms are bare so you can decorate them as you so choose." They both know what he meant. The rooms were empty so they could decide if they wanted to share one as a couple and leave the other as a nursery. Helena avoided Draco's eyes for the moment.

Dumbledore stepped out of that apartments and showed Sophie and Dean an identical one, only with a burgundy couch, brown leather loveseat and clear glass coffee table. Dumbledore then returned to his office.

When the elderly professor left Sophie sat herself down of the loveseat and lent her elbows on her knees and held her head in her hands. Dean took a seat beside her and put his hand on her back, rubbing, "Are you alright?"

Sophie shook her head and slowly lifted it to look at him. He could see the unshead tears well in her eyes. "What are we gonna do?" she whispered, choking.

Dean stepped off the seat and stood on his knees in front of her. He took her hands in his and took them away from her face making her look at him. "Listen," he said, "I know that this isn't the most ideal situation and I know it's going to be really difficult. But we'll get through it."

Sophie shook her head, "It's not so much being pregnant that scares me. I can handle the sickness and hormones and stuff but... to be responsible for another human being. To have to keep it alive and healthy with all that's happening. At any moment Death Eaters could storm this place and kill anyone of us. Whether I'm still pregnant or we have some tiny baby we have to protect all the while staying alive ourselves. Then we have to raise it!

I don't know what it means to be a mother! Mine was never around! I don't have what it takes to shape the person they're going to be for the rest of their lives. Everything I do is an example for them to follow and it could either make them a good person or make them hate me! I don't know what to do!"

Throughout her ranting Dean just stayed put and patiently listened to her rant. He had to get used to these moods that came with pregnancies but he would learn. He was scared too, but right now she mattered more. She was the one who actually had to carry it around for nine months. When she was calmed down she was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down her face. Dean took her face in his hands and made her look at him, "Look, I know you're scared. I am too. And I know we haven't known each other very long and we were just thrown into this together without much a chance to get to know each other. But I do know that you will be a good mother. Just the fact that you worry about their safety and everything already says that much. You'll be fine. And I'll be here for you. No matter what."

Sophie looked at him for a long while before sniffling and wiping her face of tears and giving him a thankful smile. She quietly nodded and tentatively leaned forward to give him a soft kiss on the cheek. Her lips lingered on his face as he nearly turned his head but was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. They jumped, startled, and Dean stood to open the door.

A girl, their age, with long dark red curly hair, pale skin and a hesitant look on her face, "Hello, I'm Katherine. May I come in?" Dean silently stood to the side to let her in and Sophie had a bemused look on her face. Katherine smiled, "Listen, I've already talked to the others but long story short, I'm pregnant too."

Dean looked confused, "But I didn't see you earlier when we all went to Dumbledore's office...?"

Katherine shook her head, "I didn't go. I met with Dumbledore immediately after I found out to make these arrangements without anyone knowing. You see... I don't want to father to know that I'm pregnant."

Sophie gave her a soft look, "Are you afraid he'll leave you?"

Katherine shook her head again, "I hadn't even met him before... that night... But I don't particularly want to force him to deal with this. I have to handle this on my own for certain reasons I can't share. I can't even tell you who the father is lest it get back to him somehow. But in order for me to do that, I need to hide my pregnancy altogether. Including charms to hide my growing stomach and living here on my own so no one sees my morning sickness or other symptoms.

...the point is... I can't have anyone blowing my secret. Can I trust you not to say anything?" Katherine gave them a pleading look that made Sophie want to cry. Although, nearly everything made her want to cry these days.

Sophie gave a silent nod, "Of course. And you're welcome here anytime. Nobody should have to do this alone and I could use somebody who knows how this feels also." Katherine gave her a tentative smile and nodded, "Deal."

Dean's brow furrowed, "No offense but what are you going to do when you have the baby? We'll all still be in school. And by then people will notice you going into labor or carrying around a newborn child. Won't the father realize that it's his child by then?"

Katherine gave him a thoughtful look, "Honestly I've only given it a little thought. The father may not be here by then or we could get attacked and have to leave anyway. If neither happen by then, then I'll leave Hogwarts."

Sophie gasped, "Why!"

Katherine sighed, "I'll do anything to keep this from him. I can't have him finding out."

Dean looked at her imploringly, "Are you afraid he'll hurt you or the baby?"

Katherine looked shocked – perhaps insulted – at the mere insinuation, "No! I know him well enough to know that he'd give up anything for his child if he knew one existed! And that's precisely why I can't have him knowing! He's needed else where and me and the baby would just get in the way of bigger issues at hand."

"It's Harry Potter. Isn't it?" Sophie asked quietly. Katherine looked at her shocked, "How did you know?"

Sophie uncharacteristically rolled her eyes, "Think about it. He's needed for bigger issues? He'd do anything for his child's safety? He may leave school early? It has to be none other than the savior of the world we need to defeat the Dark Lord. It's Harry, Katherine, isn't it?"

Katherine starred at her deliberating, before she slowly nodded, "You cannot, under any circumstances, tell Harry that I'm pregnant with his child. He'd feel it was his duty to stay here and protect me and the baby when he's needed out there to save the rest of the world. I can't jeopardize that. I'll take care of the baby myself."

Sophie nodded understanding but still couldn't help to ask, "Are you ever going to tell him?"

Katherine looked down, "I don't know. He deserves to know... but not now. Maybe when this whole war is over with and it's safe I'll find him and tell him..." she took a deep breath, "but if he's happy I'm not going to ruin anything."

Sophie didn't quite agree with Katherine's decision but it was none of her business to rebuke her, so she nodded silently. Then she seemed to realize something, "So you'll be living alone then?"

Both Katherine and Dean looked at her confused. Katherine nodded, "Yes, right next door."

Sophie looked appalled, "All alone! You can't be all by yourself in this state. You shouldn't be alone right now when you need people the most! You... You need... help..." Sophie's breathing became labored as she seemed to panic of behalf of Katherine's serious situation. Dean rushed over to her, "Sophie, calm down. It's okay... shh..." he tried to sooth her and soon she got her breathing back to somewhat normal.

Katherine looked surprised, "There's not much I can do about that, Sophie."

Sophie shook her head, "Move in with us."

Dean and her both looked shocked as they said in perfect unison, "WHAT!"

Sophie shrugged and took a deep breath as she repeated slowly, "Move in with us. We'll both have someone to turn to and we won't have to go through this alone."

Dean looked at her, "You're not alone." He looked hurt that she considered herself alone. But Sophie quickly shook her head, "No, Dean, not like that. I mean that... you're really good to me but I need someone who is going through the same thing I am and who I can talk to about certain pregnancy things that I can't talk to you about because you're not going through the actually pregnancy. Does that make sense?"

Dean silently nodded, understanding. But Katherine shook her head, "I can't put you out like that. It's very kind of you to offer but Dean doesn't need two hormonal pregnant women in one apartment."

Dean was already shaking his head, "No, I'm okay with it, really. Sophie's right you both need someone who is going through the same thing. And you really shouldn't be alone."

Katherine still looked skeptical when Sophie walked up to her with large puppy dog eyes, "Please, please, please! It would mean so much to me and I'd feel so much better."

Katherine gave her and long look before letting out a loud breath through her nose and silently nodding. Sophie squealed and gripped Katherine in a vice-like hug.

**So there it is! It's a bit shorter than I usually update but whatever! But please please please review! Thank you to _Tessia_ for being the first!**

_Sneak Peak:_

_Sophie blushed and Dean glared as she answered, "I'm eating for two now so I need the extra food."_

_Ron nodded then looked at Katherine, "What's your excuse? Thought you weren't pregnant." Hermione lightly smacked him in the arm and he looked at her shocked, "Honestly, Ronald."_

_But Katherine just rolled her eyes, "I'm hungry, that's why. I don't want to hear it from you. You basically eat enough for a small country every mealtime." The group laughed at her quip and Harry gazed at her. Sophie noticed and made a note to mention it to Dean. If Harry had feelings for Katherine than maybe they could convince her to tell Harry that she really was pregnant._

"_You know, the room's not going to disappear if you blink." Draco jumped slightly at Helena's voice beside him. He turned and say her leaning out of the bathroom door. Draco thought she was in the kitchen._

_His brow furrowed, "Are you alright? Were you sick?" Helena smirked at his concern and shook her head, "No, just going to the loo..._


	4. Chapter 4: Katherine's Past

Chapter 4

A few days later Dean wanted to cheer Sophie up. Between morning sickness and hormones her pregnancy was not treating her well. She was always stressed and that wasn't good so Dean arranged for their friends to visit their apartment and the girls would spend the night there to offer feminine support. He thought this was a good idea and when he told Sophie she got really excited.

So that was how Harry arrived with Hermione and Ron. Neville sat at the wooden table with Luna, two other Ravenclaw girls were in the kitchen making lunch for Sophie and the others so she and Dean didn't have to, and Sophie sat with Katherine on the couch by Dean. Dean got up to open the door, "Hey, mates, come on in. In the kitchen is Stacy and Holly, Sophie's old roommates, so let them know what you want on your sandwiches."

Sophie stood with a wobbly smile and walked over to Dean's side, "Hello, I'm Sophie." The trio smiled at her and Hermione greeted her with, "Hi, I'm Hermione. This is Ron and Harry. How are you?" She had a concerned look. Hermione felt sorry for the girls who fell pregnant and was immensely grateful that she wasn't one of them. But she wanted to help Sophie. She seemed like a sweet girl and didn't deserve this.

Sophie sighed softly, "I'm pregnant and perpetually nauseous but I'm okay, thanks." She motioned towards where Katherine was seat, "Come, come, sit."

Sophie and Dean took their seat by Katherine and Harry sat on her other side. Katherine gave him a tentative smile before averting her eyes. Ron and Hermione took the loveseat and tried to look comfortable. They were still fighting. Neville and Luna brought four wooden chairs over for themselves and Stacy and Holly. They all sat together and talked. And they had a great time.

Stacy and Holly came into the living room with trays full on sandwiches that they set on the glass coffee table. They took their seats as Stacy said, "Eat up!"

The boys dug in and started inhaling their food. Sophie calmly took two sandwiches – she was eating for two – as Hermione and Luna took one. Katherine took three. Ron gave her and Sophie a weird look, "Why'd you take so much?"

Sophie blushed and Dean glared as she answered, "I'm eating for two now so I need the extra food."

Ron nodded then looked at Katherine, "What's your excuse? Thought you weren't pregnant." Hermione lightly smacked him in the arm and he looked at her shocked, "Honestly, Ronald."

But Katherine just rolled her eyes, "I'm hungry, that's why. I don't want to hear it from you. You basically eat enough for a small country every mealtime." The group laughed at her quip and Harry gazed at her. Sophie noticed and made a note to mention it to Dean. If Harry had feelings for Katherine than maybe they could convince her to tell Harry that she really was pregnant.

Katherine turned to Harry, "So you know Dean." She wondered if he would be here a lot. That would make things rather difficult. She wanted this place to be the one place she didn't have to hide her growing pregnancy. But if Harry was constantly around then she would constantly have to hide.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. We've been roommates since first year." Katherine nodded, thoughtful. And Harry noticed that she seemed distracted so he asked, "Are you alright? You seem... put off."

Katherine shook her head, dismissing his concern, "I'm fine," at his concerned look she smiled, "Really, I am. I guess I'm just... tired. Been busy studying, you know."

Harry just nodded to her. But he couldn't shake the feeling that she was holding something back. It was none of his business though, right?

The next apartment over Draco stood staring into the still empty bedroom. He and Helena still hadn't decided if they'd share the room or not. On one hand they wanted to be comfortable with each other because they were going to have to raise a child together. But on the other hand they didn't want to force a relationship on themselves just to have some big blowout if it didn't work and tear their child in half before it was even born.

Last night Draco had moved the couch and chair into the separate rooms and transfigured them into bed. They slept separate that night and that morning he transfigured them back and moved them back into the living room. They had to decide today the sleeping arrangements.

"You know, the room's not going to disappear if you blink." Draco jumped slightly at Helena's voice beside him. He turned and say her leaning out of the bathroom door. Draco thought she was in the kitchen.

His brow furrowed, "Are you alright? Were you sick?" Helena smirked at his concern and shook her head, "No, just going to the loo... What do you think?"

Draco looked confused, "About what?"

Helena nodded towards the open door of the bedroom, "About the rooms. Should we share or what?"

Draco shook his head at a loss, "I don't know, honestly."

Helena mused silently before straightening up and letting out a breath, "You know... we could just share the room... and put in two beds. There's no use making things awkward for no reason."

Draco looked at her quietly, almost hoping that she'd want to share a bed too. But decided it was best if they didn't just into bed together. That's what got them into this situation in the first place. Draco nodded, "Alright, now that that's settled... Let's get started."

Two hours later found Sophie bent over the toilet, losing her lunch and then some. Dean rubbed her back and held her hair. Sophie's body lurched with the wave of nausea. Dean was pained to see her having such a hard time. As far as he knew Katherine has never been sick.

Sophie pulled back from the toilet and groaned. Dean cleaned her mouth with magic and grabbed the wet washcloth Katherine set on the counter earlier and started dabbing her forehead. Sophie shrank into his chest with a pained whimper. Dean held her to him, "Are you going to be alright?"

Sophie looked delirious for a moment and Dean thought she hadn't heard him when she nodded, "Yes. Just morning sickness. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Dean snorted, "Nothing out of the ordinary? I thought you were about to cough up a lung! Are you sure this is normal? Katherine doesn't get sick this much. Come to think of it she doesn't get sick at all..."

Sophie just nodded, "Some don't get morning sickness. Some get really bad morning sickness. It's all normal pregnancy stuff."

Dean nodded unconvinced.

Draco heard the toilet flush as Helena groaned and walked out of the bathroom. When she got sick she'd race to the loo and lock the door, otherwise he'd be in their with her. Draco was out of his element with this. He didn't know what to expect or what was expected of him. He couldn't very well talk to his own parents, he couldn't even tell them.

And Helena wasn't like other girls. The other girls needed their men with the every step whether it was to hold their hair back or tell them they aren't fat. But Helena was incredibly independent and determined not to rely on him for anything. Most men would find relief in the fact that they didn't have to do anything but Draco was worried. If she didn't tell him what she needed how was he supposed to help her through this?

MONTH TWO; WEEK EIGHT

Sophie silently opened her eyes, confused to see the Hospital Wing surrounding her. She blinked before her vision un-blurred and she could see Dean sitting at her bed side. She looked to him and he jumped up when he saw she was awake, "Hey," he whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Sophie blinked slowly trying to lean up. Dean tried to get her to lay back down but she refused so he helped her sit up. She looked up at him, "What happened?"

"You fainted in Potions class Miss Callahan," The Head Healer's voice rang before Dean could answer, "Mister Tomas here carried you all the way up here from the dungeons." Dean flushed at the praise and Sophie gave him a thankful – but not surprised – look.

Sophie looked to the elder woman, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "No, deary, nothing too serious. Just the potion fumes got to you, that's all. Although," Sophie heart beat faster as the woman hesitated to continue but seeing the panic in the young mother-to-be's eyes she did, "Your case is... different than the other girls."

"How so?" Dean asked. He was terrified that something could happen to Sophie or their baby.

"Well, basically the pregnancy is making her weaker. The baby either isn't getting enough nutrients naturally or you had some disorder before getting pregnant. Whatever the case may be, the baby is gathering nutrients from any other source that it can. In turn, weakening your body."

"Is it dangerous?" Sophie asked in a small voice.

"Not at this stage. It doesn't seem like anything to worry about now. Your body is just slow at providing for the fetus but it will hopefully catch up. In the mean time you are more susceptible to disease, morning sickness and nausea and the sort... more so than a completely normal pregnancy. You'll just have to slow down, get plenty of rest and nutrients and we may have to put you on bed rest by your third trimester. Hopefully it won't come to that but I'd like to monitor you more closely."

Sophie and Dean nodded, "Of course. Is there anything more we could do? I mean, will this hurt the baby?"

The Healer shook her head, "Nothing you've done caused this and nothing more than rest and nutrients can help it this early on. It could result in premature birth or a smaller baby but we can't know for sure at this time."

Sophie nodded mutely. She couldn't believe she was already messing up motherhood and the baby wasn't even born yet. Dean looked at her, seeing her expression, and took her hand in his.

"Now, I can give you vitamins to take once a day that will help. And I'd like you to stay overnight and then take tomorrow off. No classes or anything. And from then on just take it easy." At the couple's nod she walked off to her office. When the large door shut Dean looked at Sophie, "Are you alright?"

Sophie shook her head, "How could I be alright? I'm already screwing up as a mother and the baby's only an inch long!" Tears started falling down her face.

Dean placed his other hand on her cheek and took a seat of the bed beside her, "Hey, look at me, you are not screwing up as a mother. You heard what the healer said, nothing you did caused this. And there's no cause for worry, we just have to be more attentive. She also said that you'll catch up and everything will be fine as long as you just take it easy."

Sophie shook her head as soft sobs rocked through her chest, "That's just to make us feel better. This is my fault, my body isn't strong enough to keep this baby safe. What am I supposed to do?"

Dean held her head to his chest, "We do exactly what she said; take it easy, rest, take your vitamins and go on bed rest if needed. We'll do whatever we need to to make sure this baby comes out happy and healthy. We'll take it one day at a time."

Katherine and Harry headed up to the Hospital Wing to check on Sophie. Dean had come back for her work and said she was alright but Katherine wanted to see her for herself and Harry volunteered to accompany her.

Katherine was worried and probably went at the speed of a track runner without noticing. Harry huffed and tried to catch up, "Slow down speed racer, the Hospital Wing will still be there in a couple more seconds," he joked.

Katherine stopped shocked making Harry nearly run into her back. She turned to him with a small smile, "I keep forgetting that you live in the muggle world."

Harry laughed, "Where do you live?"

"I live with my mum in Hastings. She aparates me to the platform when school comes around. We live in a big house but we rent out the spare rooms so its rather crowded." Katherine grinned as Harry nodded, "And your dad?"

Katherine shook her head, "My mum got pregnant with me when she was fifteen. My biological father left her wanting nothing to do with a baby. Last I heard he moved to Comborne and was single in a dead end job as a janitor. My mum got married to this man David when I was three in an attempt to give me a father. I never looked to him as a father. I loved him, but more as a friend which he never minded. We got on well though."

"You speak about him like he isn't around anymore. Did he and you mum divorce?" Harry asked. He didn't mean to pry or seem eager but he felt he really wanted to get to know this girl.

Katherine shook her head to his question, "David was killed in a car accident when I was ten. He was picking me up from school because my mum was caught behind traffic. A lorry smashed into us on the driver's side. He died instantly. I got away with a broken leg and some scratches."

Harry – out of impulse – grabbed her hand and stopped walking, making her stop too. "I wish you didn't have to go through that. It wasn't fair."

Katherine looked at him with something shining in her eyes. It wasn't tears, no, it was something else, "Thank you... for not just saying you're sorry. I get tired of hearing that."

Harry nodded, "So do I."

Katherine nodded this time and smiled, "It's not all bad. Yes, I loved David and so did mum but she met someone else when I was in my first year at Hogwarts. His name is Nathan. He and my mum met through a mutual friend. And they had both attended Hogwarts in the same year. They started dating and apparently Nathan had had a huge crush on my mother when they were in school even when she had me. They started dating and are still together now. He lives with us but they aren't married. After David, my mum's hesitant but they might as well be married. I think Nathan's going to propose again."

"He's proposed before?"

Katherine nodded with an amused smile on her face, "Yes when I was fourteen he waited until I cam home for Christmas and he put the ring on the collar of a new kitten and she saw. He gave her this whole heartfelt speech that even made me cry and asked her to marry him."

"And she said no?"

Katherine nodded, "She took him in the other room thinking I and the other guests couldn't hear. But Ian hid with me on the staircase to eavesdrop. She told him that she didn't know if she could handle another marriage and possibly losing another husband. He was very understanding and they're still going strong now. I don't know why the crazy man wants to propose again but I hope my mum says yes. She needs that kind of happiness and I know that it would work out."

"Any siblings?"

Katherine shook her head, "No, David wasn't... um... a straight shooter, if you know what I mean. And my mum doesn't want another child out of wedlock so she and Nathan haven't either. But I think she wants too. She's in her either thirties so its not too late. And she knows I wouldn't mind. She just has to marry Nathan and everything will fall into place."

Harry nodded as they came up to the Hospital Wing's entrance. Katherine looked startled as if just remembering what they were doing and her worry for Sophie took over and she rushed in looking for her. She spotted Sophie and Dean talking at the nearest cot and ran over taking Sophie into a big hug, "Are you okay?"

Sophie laughed and brushed her off, "I'll be fine. I just have to take it easy."

Katherine sighed in relief, "Well then I will make sure you do. Me and Dean are your slaves."

Sophie shook her head, "Dean will be just fine, thank you." She gave her a meaningful look that said _' you can't take care of me when you're pregnant too_' because Harry was there.

Katherine gave a dramatic groan, "Suit yourself."

Harry laughed at Katherine's antics and couldn't help but think that she would be a great mother. She was attentive and ready to take care of anyone and give them what they need. It was almost a shame that she wasn't pregnant – as bad as that sounded. But she'd have the chance to be a mother someday.

Sneak Peak:

_Helena just scoffed and shook her head amusingly before taking out her wand and healing her finger up with a simple spell, "We're wizards, Draco, remember?" She laughed softly as Draco's face turned red with embarrassment. Just then they noticed how close their faces were. Draco – on impulse – took her face into his hands and brought his lips to hers. It took her a moment to respond but soon her lips were moving in sync with his. _

_Holly rolled her eyes as she and Stacy shared a look, "C'mon Soph, its totally obvious. He's completely in love you. And you love him too. I mean, you hold hands, you live together, you're having a baby together for Merlin sakes. You're always wrapped around each other like you've been a couple for years! You're totally meant to be and stuff!"_

"_What?" Harry was confused that someone would ask about him. Everyone pretty much knew his life story and didn't bother asking him. It was refreshing._

"_Tell me about you. I know what everyone else knows but that doesn't mean shit compared to how you felt going through it." Katherine gave him a smile and unconsciously took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers._

**I NEED REVIEWS! I only have ONE review for this story! COME ON PEOPLE! I've resorted to begging. REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**RegalGirl94 XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: I Need Some Sleep

Chapter 5

I Need Some Sleep

* * *

><p>Helena lounged on the couch waiting for Draco to come back from the owlry. She was one confused woman. This morning her and Draco kissed. Not a peck. A real kiss. And it wasn't hormones or urges. It was slow and passionate.<p>

Draco walked out of bedroom with an envelope in his hand. He looked at Helena who was in the kitchen making a sandwich, "I'm going to send a letter to my mum. I won't be long." Helena looked at him and nodded but hissed in pain. She held up her now bleeding finger she'd accidentally cut in her distraction. Blood started to drip down her finger, "Shit!"

Draco rushed over to her and grabbed her finger putting it under the sink before turning the faucet on. He ran her finger under the cold water when Helena giggled. Draco looked at her surprised, "Why are you giggling? You nearly chopped your bloody finger off, woman!"

Helena just scoffed and shook her head amusingly before taking out her wand and healing her finger up with a simple spell, "We're wizards, Draco, remember?" She laughed softly as Draco's face turned red with embarrassment. Just then they noticed how close their faces were. Draco – on impulse – took her face into his hands and brought his lips to hers. It took her a moment to respond but soon her lips were moving in sync with his.

Helena wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist pulling her close as can be. Helena gave a slight moan as Draco turned his head to get better leverage. When breathing became essential to...well living.. Draco pulled away, shock showing in his eyes. Helena and Draco both panted loudly before gently pulling away from each other. Draco silently held up his envelope, "Um... I've got to go... See you later."

And with that he walked out briskly leaving behind a confused pregnant woman.

So that's how she got here, laying on the couch, waiting for the father of her unborn child to come home to their apartment and explain that kiss and find out what it means for them.

* * *

><p>Sophie had ended up taking two more days off from classes because after sever bouts of morning sickness she could barely pick her body up off the floor. Dean helped her keep up with what she missed and catered to her every need. Katherine offered moral support and helped her with homework that Dean couldn't. By the end of the week Sophie felt as good as new and they'd concluded that her weakness was a fluke and she'd be fine.<p>

So now Sophie sat at the Ravenclaw table with her former roommates with Dean by her side. They both took turns at what table they'd sit in. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday they'd sit at the Gryffindor table, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday they'd sit at the Ravenclaw table and on Sundays they'd either sit separately or stay in.

When Dean had been called over by Harry about the next match, Stacy turned sharply to Sophie, "OMIGOSH! You didn't tell me you and Dean were going out!"

Sophie gave her a amused confused look, as if she were missing out on some big joke, "Um... we're not..."

Stacy rolled her eyes, "Oh pu-leez! You so are! Anyone whose not blind can see that you're totally in love! I mean you can just tell by the way he looks at you. Totally devoted like all that true love, soul mate destiny thingy. I'm so jealous."

Sophie blushed a deep red as she shook her head, "We're not together like that. We're just... making the best of things, you know, for the baby."

Holly rolled her eyes as she and Stacy shared a look, "C'mon Soph, its totally obvious. He's completely in love you. And you love him too. I mean, you hold hands, you live together, you're having a baby together for Merlin sakes. You're always wrapped around each other like you've been a couple for years! You're totally meant to be and stuff!"

Sophie just shook her head, "We're just... friends..." As she said this she let her eyes trail over to where Dean was talking to Harry. He glanced her way and caught her looking. She blushed but smiled none the less. He smiled back shyly and winked. They locked eyes and time seemed to disappear. Sophie didn't notice Stacy trying to get her attention. But she'd stopped when Holly caught who she was looking at and stopped her. Sophie's roommates grinned like the cat who ate the canary as they got proof of their declaration. Dean had to break the trance when Harry shoved his shoulder to get his attention back. Sophie looked down blushing and started nibbling on a dinner roll.

After Dean had left to go back to Sophie, Hermione and Ron found themselves in another row. This time it was over Ron's eating habits. Ever since that damned dance they'd been fighting like cats and dogs. Sure, they'd always bickered like an old married couple but now it was like a divorced couple with a bitter break up. It was maddening. Harry sat beside Katherine who was with her friend Jane right across from Ron and Hermione whom Ginny sat beside. The younger girl rolled her eyes at her brother and girlfriend. Katherine was trying to have a conversation with Jane about potions class as of late. Key word is trying. She could barely hear her own thoughts over Ron and Hermione's arguing.

And she got tired of it, "SHUT UP!" Ron and Hermione – along with half the Great Hall – looked at Katherine in surprise. She had never been one to speak out but her Gryffindor bravery won over her need not to impose and she spoke up.

Ron gave her a muffled, "What?"

Katherine huffed, "You two are pathetic. All you do is argue now and it drives everybody crazy! You're both too caught up in what could have happened you don't see how lucky you are that it didn't! There are thirteen girls pregnant by strangers. Couples have been broken up and torn apart because some bloke wanted to get laid! And you're here too consumed by your own problems to see how completely selfish you're both being. There are bigger problems out there! Hello! Voldemort? The coming war? Ring any bells?

Now Ronald Billius Weasley," Katherine turned to the red haired – now red faced – boy, "Yes, Hermione slept with your brother. But neither of them were in their right minds and I don't see you giving George the third degree. And you slept with someone too," she turned to Hermione, "Hermione... Ron's an idiot. You know that. I know that. Everybody knows that. But that's no excuse to keep getting sucked into these minuscule arguments over nothing. You need to have the sense to keep your head and stop getting so heated.

Now I know you have problems and things to work out. But hurry up and work them the fuck out! Look at Sophie and Dean. Do they really deserve this? No. But they're making the best of it and taking it one day at a time. Be glad that it's not you. You are so lucky that you don't have to deal with this. And if you really are too stupid to see that..." Katherine gave a deep sigh, "then there really is no hope for the wizarding world because Harry needs better people supporting him than that." And with that final note Katherine jumped out of her seat and stormed out of the Great Hall.

In her wake was silence. Hermione and Ron were shocked, almost offended, but at least Hermione had to admit that what she said was completely true. Harry was stunned, he had never heard Katherine say anything like that. She had said everything he was too afraid to say to his two best friends. He was glad she did though.

The silence was followed by the simultaneous scraping of silverware and quiet chatting. Hermione flushed a red color and side glanced to Ron who was just as if not more red than she was. Harry looked down at his food with a small grin.

* * *

><p>Later on Harry went to look for Katherine. She wasn't in the common room. He had a girl go up to check the dorm room but when she came back she said that nobody was up there and that it looked like Katherine's entire belongings weren't up there either.<p>

Katherine had decided to go back to the apartments. Unfortunately for her the stairs changed three times on her and it took her a while to get there. When she did she bumped into someone when she wasn't paying attention and made them both crash to the floor. Katherine groaned and heard a groan under her, "I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention." She got up and helped the other girl on her feet. She was blonde with dark roots and looked to be in her year. She had a green tie so she must be in Slytherin.

The girl looked at Katherine and shook her head, "I'm fine, no broken bones." Katherine remembered that this was one of the girls she spoke to the first day to ask if they'd keep her own pregnancy a secret for her. She put out her hand, "I'm Katherine. Katherine Boyle."

The blonde took her hand to shake, "Helena Burtz. You're the secret pregnant girl."

Katherine gave a nervous smile and nod, "You're a... pregnant girl."

Helena gave a snort and nodded before becoming curious, "If you don't mind... who is the father?"

Katherine sighed, "It's best if no one knows, no offense."

Helena shook her head indicating that no offense was taken, "Draco Malfoy's the father of mine. Can't get more complicated than that. But to each his own. Don't you live with that Gryffindor couple?"

Katherine nodded, "Yeah, Sophie and Dean. They asked me to move in with them so I wasn't on my own all the time. I'm glad I did though."

Helena nodded, "Well I was just going to the Hospital Wing for a check up and I'm late but I'm beginning to think Draco forgot. Do you think you could try to find him and remind him? It would mean a lot and I'd owe you."

Katherine looked uncomfortable with the idea of searching out the Slytherin Prince but she could sense Helena's distress so she nodded, "Sure. I'll try."

Helena smiled, "Thank you!"

Harry was still looking for Katherine to see if she was alright. He tried classrooms, the field, even the room of requirements but nothing. Now he was searching the grounds and saw Katherine talking to Malfoy.

Katherine found Malfoy by the lake and jogged up to him, "Hey, Draco."

The white blonde looked at her in huge confusion, "Hey... you..." then he realized where he'd seen her, "Oh, you're the secret pregnant girl." Katherine rolled her eyes and nodded thankful that there was no one around to hear him say that.

"Listen, I ran into Helena not long ago and she said that she had an appointment at the Hospital Wing and asked me to remind you. She was in a hurry and she figured you forgot." Draco groaned and ran a hand down his face; he had forgot. How could he be so stupid? He looked at Katherine who looked really uncomfortable, "Yeah, I did. Thanks for letting me know I'll go over there now." He squeezed her shoulder in parting and went on his way.

Harry had watched the exchange and wondered what the bloody hell was going on. He walked up to Katherine when she resumed walking after Draco left, "Hey!"

Katherine looked at Harry and smiled, "Hey, what are you doing over here? I thought you'd still be in the Great Hall stunned into silence by my crazy outburst." They both gave a laugh and Harry shook his head, "I think what you said really shocked them into their sense."

Katherine laughed, "Good. Something needed too before the entire school went insane, deaf, or both."

Harry laughed before he went quiet and thoughtful. He didn't know how to ask her about Malfoy without sounding jealous. He didn't want to be – or sound that way – but he had to face the fact that he was in fact jealous. He decided to just act like it was nothing, "So... was that Malfoy you were with?"

Katherine nodded as Harry went on, "I didn't know you two were friends..."

Katherine snorted and shook her head, "We're not. I ran into Helena on my way to the apartments and she asked me remind him about their appointment and so I did."

"Appointment? And what were you doing at the apartments?"

"I've been living with Sophie and Dean to help out. And Draco and Helena are one of the couples that got pregnant."

Harry was shocked. His nemesis, the Draco Malfoy, was going to be a father. It was scary how close to home this situation was becoming. Harry nodded, "Wow. I didn't expect that."

"None of us expected or wanted this, Harry." Katherine had something in her eyes that said she knew more or understood more about this situation than she was letting on. But Harry didn't have time to dwell on that before Katherine resumed walking. She stopped at the stone courtyard and stood on one of the balconies. She lent on her elbows on the stone and looked at Harry, "You know how we can't sleep?"

Harry nodded, "Doesn't seem like many people can get a good nights sleep these days."

Katherine asked, "Did you always have nightmares? Even before you knew anything about this, that you were a wizard."

Harry shook his head, "No. I started having nightmares around 3rd or 4th year. They all have something to do with Voldemort... Why can't you sleep?"

Katherine laughed shortly, "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Tell me," Harry urged, "You can tell me anything."

Katherine looked into his eyes and knew she could trust him. Well of course, he's Harry bloody Potter, if you can't trust him who can you trust? But that wasn't the point. Katherine nodded, "When David died, my mum was crushed. She wouldn't eat or sleep or take care of herself. But she always held it together in front of me. She didn't want me to see just how broken she really was. Of course I was smart enough to know that she wasn't okay, but... she took care of me. She didn't let her grief consume her because she had me. I wasn't okay either but we both made the best of it."

Katherine took a deep breath, "My mum couldn't go anywhere near their bedroom though. And my nan had come to visit and took the only couch she could have slept on. So she'd come into my room and sleep in my bed with me. She'd hold me in her arms and sing me a song every night to keep the nightmares away."

"Nightmares? You had them?"

Katherine nodded, "The crash traumatized me. I blamed myself for David's death."

"Why would you blame yourself? You were only ten, you didn't do anything."

Katherine looked down and Harry could see a tear in her eye, "I told you he was picking me up from school. He tried to go down this main street that would take us straight home but it passed this spooky house I hated. My mum never took that street because of it. I yelled and bitched at David to take the round way home even though it took over twenty minutes longer. David gave in and on the intersection the lorry smashed into us. If I wasn't so anal about that house we would have taken the main road and we never would have crashed and he'd still be here."

Harry took Katherine by the shoulders and looked at her, "That wasn't your fault. You were a little kid scared of a haunted house. You couldn't have known what would have happened. You could never had done anything to stop it even if you did know. It wasn't your fault."

Katherine nodded, "I know that now. But I didn't then. I remember I was so afraid that my mum would hate me for killing him but she was so good to me. She'd sing me David's song that he used to sing to me when I was little. She slept in my room every night up until I went away to Hogwarts. I got so used to sleeping with someone beside me that I couldn't sleep without her there. When I go back home I still can't sleep unless our dog Rory comes into my bed. But I come here and I can't sleep. Eventually Madam Pomfrey had to give me an endless supply of dreamless sleeping draught. Now I either can't sleep without that potion or my dog. Kind of pathetic really."

"It's not pathetic," Harry whispered.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What?" Harry was confused that someone would ask about him. Everyone pretty much knew his life story and didn't bother asking him. It was refreshing.

"Tell me about you. I know what everyone else knows but that doesn't mean shit compared to how you felt going through it." Katherine gave him a smile and unconsciously took his hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

So he did tell her. Not everything. But close. He told her about that time he sent a snake on his cousin Dudley and then later found out he was a wizard. He told her about how great it was to have Ron and Hermione with him when they investigated the philosopher's stone or the chamber of secrets or the truth behind his godfather Sirius. He told her about that night in the graveyard when Cedric died and how he'd been plagued with nightmares all 5th year because of it. He told her about the battle in the Department of Mysteries, the Order of the Phoenix and Sirius' death. He almost told her about searching for Horcruxes but decided not too. He'd said enough.

When he was finished Katherine squeezed his hand and began to walk with him in tow. He smiled at this girl who came into his life in the most unexpected way and he was extremely happy that she did. He had to admit that he had feelings for this girl. He knew he shouldn't but it couldn't be helped.

Little did he know that Katherine was thinking along the same lines.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. It's taken some time but oh well and now you've got some more insight in Katherine's life.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Chapter 6: Stuttered Shook

Chapter 6

Stuttered Shook

* * *

><p>"How could you forget that we had that appointment!? Come on Draco its high time to remember those things! They're important!" Helena screamed at Draco as they entered their apartment. She stripped off her coat angrily and threw it on one of the kitchen chairs. Draco calmly took off his coat.<p>

"I know! I'm an idiot for forgetting, I get it! But I showed up didn't I?" Draco stated putting his coat up on the hook they'd put by the door.

Helena rolled her eyes, "Only because I got Katherine to get you. Do you know how embarrassing it is to ask a perfect stranger to get my... whatever you are!?"

Draco stopped when she didn't know what to call him. In truth he didn't know what to call her either. They were closer than friends for obvious reasons but not quite in what you would call a conventional relationship. Nothing was conventional about their relationship. He looked at her and said quietly, "I'm sorry. I am. I can't promise it won't happen again because I am an idiot and I may forget again. But I can promise that I'll try. That's all I can promise you; I'll try. That's all I have to offer. I know it's not enough."

Helena's shoulders sagged as she sighed, "I'm not asking much. Just that you be there. I want you to care. That's all I want from you." With that she went into the room and shut the door. Draco cringed at the sound of her locking the door. He sat himself on the couch and put his head in his hands. He was at a loss of what to do. He didn't know how the other fathers were dealing with this. There was only one way to know. He knew he'd probably hate himself for this later but he didn't know what else to do.

* * *

><p>Dean held Sophie's hair as she – yet again – threw up her stomach. When she was done he performed the daily routine of cleaning her mouth and dabbing her forehead with the wet washcloth Katherine always set out. Then he just held her for a moment, letting her gather her strength before he helped her stand. Sophie wrapped her arms around Dean's waist and dug her head into the crook of his neck, "Thank you."<p>

"For what?" Dean pulled her back and lead her to sit on the couch where she cuddled into his side again and took a deep breath, "For everything you've done for me. Taking care of me. Of us. And you never complain."

Deep let out a quiet chuckle, "It's really no bother. I care about you and the baby and I want you both to be happy and healthy as long as I can help it."

Sophie hummed contently, "I care about you too. You're so good to me. You make me happy."

Dean looked down at her and she shyly lifted up her head to look into his eyes, "You make me happy too."

Sophie smiled with a small blush as Dean began to lean towards her. His lips almost touched hers when they heard a loud knock on the door, startling them both. Katherine walked out of her room, "I've got it, go back to what you were doing."

Katherine opened the door to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. Katherine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Malfoy?"

"Is Tomas here?" he asked boldly. Katherine – still very confused – nodded and opened the door to let him in, "Dean, Malfoy's here to see you..." the boy in question looked over surprised and slowly excused himself from Sophie who was joined by Katherine to take his place.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Dean asked cautiously.

"...how do you do it?" Draco asked quietly. Dean looked confused when Dean continued, "How do you handle it all? Having to be there for her every need? Becoming a father? I don't know how you do it 'cause I'm already failing here."

Dean grinned inwardly knowing what this was about. He opened the front door and quietly lead Draco out into the hall so the girls could hear. He didn't think Draco would want to be overheard. Draco followed and repeated, "How do you do it?"

Dean shrugged, "I just do. Listen, there's no manual on how to be a father or how to deal with pregnant woman. But... I have a little sister. Half-sister, different dad. It was my step-dad's first child and he didn't know what he was doing either. He told me that he was scared to death that he'd fail somehow. But he also said that he loved my baby sister from the moment my mum told us she was pregnant. And if you could have seen his face when she was born and he saw her for the first time... well you could tell that no matter what he'd take care of her...

The point is that... when you care about someone... you don't need anyone to tell you what to do or what to expect. It's just instinct, when you love someone..." Dean trailed off thinking of Sophie. He was falling in love with her.

Draco looked thoughtful, "But I don't love Helena."

Dean laughed, "You don't have to love her that way. Even though you do whether or not you'll admit it. But you have to admit that you love that baby. Born or not. I get that your family... isn't the best example – no offense – but that's exactly why you have to forget everything and everyone else but Helena and that baby... and then you'll know."

Draco slowly nodded, deciding to ignore the comment about not admitting he loved Helena. Because he didn't. Draco clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Thanks, mate. You're... um... a good.. friend I guess," when Dean nodded Draco turned to go back to his apartment. He suddenly turned, "Oh and... this conversation never happened."

Dean smirked, "I think you're hearing things, Malfoy, we've never spoken to each other."

Draco smirked back and nodded in thanks. He walked back into his apartment and shut the door quietly. Helena still sat in their bedroom on her bed when she heard the front door open and close a second time, indicating that Draco was back from wherever he went. She'd just sat there thinking about Draco. She couldn't handle getting this upset every time Draco forgot or did something wrong. He was going to make mistakes just like she was. They were both new at this.

_I am color...blind_  
><em>Coffee black and egg white<em>  
><em>Pull me out from inside<em>

Draco slowly walked up to the door, hoping for the best and raised his hand to knock lightly. He waited for Helena to open the door, praying she would.

_I am ready_  
><em>I am ready<em>  
><em>I am ready<em>  
><em>I am<em>

Helena heard the knock and held her breath before it hitched. She contemplated what to do before she slowly stood and walked over to the door. She quietly unlocked it and slowly opened the door to see Draco standing there with his white blonde hair hanging down in his face.

_taffy stuck, tongue tied_  
><em>Stuttered shook and uptight<em>  
><em>Pull me out from inside<em>

Draco felt his breath catch when Helena opened the door. Dean's words came back to him to his confusion but he put those thoughts aside for the moment. Helena gave him a hesitant smile to which he returned with an apologetic one of his own.

_I am ready_  
><em>I am ready<em>  
><em>I am ready<em>  
><em>I am...fine<em>

Helena felt her heart flutter and wanted to lighten the situation just a bit. She whispered, "You need a hair cut," reaching up her fingers to brush his bangs out of his eyes. He chuckled, "I do."

_I am covered in skin_  
><em>No one gets to come in<em>  
><em>Pull me out from inside<em>

Draco caught Helena's hand in his before she pulled away and whispered, "I'm sorry..." Helena waited for a moment. Draco brought their hands down and intertwined their fingers tightly. He rested his other hand on her neck, holding her. "I'll be better."

_I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding_  
><em>I am<em>  
><em>colorblind<em>

Helena smiled softly and nodded holding his hand to her face. Draco suddenly pulled her into a tight hug, one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him in response. She started to feel something for Draco then and it scared the living shit out of her.

_Coffee black and egg white_  
><em>Pull me out from inside<em>  
><em>I am ready<em>  
><em>I am ready<em>

Draco felt Helena pull away from his and take his hand. She slowly leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled away before he could get over his shock enough to respond and smiled up at him brightly, "I know... I know..." She held his hand and slowly walked backwards leading him to his bed...

_I am ready_  
><em>I am...fine<em>  
><em>I am... fine<em>  
><em>I am fine<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Budding romances! Lovely! Is anyone still reading? Let me know.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. Authors Note

**I just want to tell you guys that I'm taking a break from this story. I'm not discontinuing it but I want to finish some other projects and then take another look at this story and change some things to make it better. Don't worry I shall be back :) I will let you know when this story becomes a priority again. **

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
